


In A Pocket

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pocket!patcap, They so smol, patcap, tbh I don’t know what this is, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Pat and Cap are small, so it’s a good thing they like each other.





	In A Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey no idea what this is but enjoy, sorry it’s so short

Pat was small. You might imagine him to be about five foot, maybe less, but he was probably small enough to fit into your pocket. Unless you are a woman, in which case you won’t have any pockets. But back to Pat. You could say he was like Thumbelina, but ever so slightly smaller.

He might have been lonely, but he had Cap. Cap was only marginally taller than Pat, probably about the size of Thumbelina, but they’d never met her, so they couldn’t be sure, and so both could easily be squished under your feet. But they were very careful not to let that happen.

And besides, I’m sure you keep an eye out for them.

Pat and Cap lived in a very big old house. And it wasn’t just big for their standards. They helped each other up stairs, and jumped over gaps in the floorboards just to get from one side to the other. Life, for them, was one big obstacle course.

They avoided the humans who never noticed them. If a cup of tea went cold, thy would bathe in it together (sometimes sneaking a kiss when they were absolutely sure no one was looking) and they’d make clothes out of scraps of fabric. Pat was much better at it, but he found it cute that Cap tried.

In between hiding from humans, trying not to get trampled on and generally going through the obstacle course of life, they spent quiet moments sitting as close together as possible, Pat leaning his head on Cap’s, who couldn’t help but just melt in his presence.

He pretended not to, of course, but Pat always knew.


End file.
